Lost Huntress
by SupernaturalHuntress06
Summary: Takes Place after Faith. Dean and SAM REALIZE THEY MIGHT NEED to enlist there Sisters help, who they havetn seen in 2 years. But, Starr has a secret of her Own....
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok you know the drill I don't own Dean, or Sam. I do however own Starr. Enjoy the story

Lost Huntress

"You said you could help us!" The older woman screamed as she ran down the stairs. Starr Stopped at the foot of the stairs panting, her shoulder length blonde hair was trying to come out of its pony tail. _I will not yell at her, I will not yell at her….just because she's being a bitch…well shit I guess if I had been through what she has I would be grumpy too_. She though as she smiled up at the woman and her 10 year old boy.

"Relax ok, I told you This demon will be gone any minute now, I performed the ritual right" she said and bit her lip _at least I hope I did. Shit why didn't I pay more attention when dad was teaching me this stuff. I really need dean and sams help._ She tried to fake confidence, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Now he was gone, and she had spent the past 5 months trying to find him._ I know what he's doing, he's looking for the thing that killed mom_ Starr though tiredly. It was a wonder she had come to this town. All her dad had left on her cell phone was some coordinates, and they had led her here. She gazed back up at The woman, and Devon her son. Her eye caught something at the Top of the stairs.

"Shit!" she cursed lifting her cross bow. She loaded rock salt into the arrow. She glanced quickly at the woman and her son

"Go outside now! Hurry" she yelled. They quickly ran out into the pouring rain. She shot the arrow into the creature. It screamed and realed back, and soon exploded. She sigh and leaned against the wall. She ran out onto the porch, Tasha, and her son were trembling on the porch. Starr smiled and sqeezed her shoulder.

"It's ok now its gone for good" Tasha nodded

"Thank you for all your help if you hadn't been here……." she trailed off, and looked near tears

"Its ok I'm just glad I needed to use your phone when I did"

"What did you say your name was again dear?"

"Starr Winchester" Tasha smiled and nodded, ushering her son into the house

"Well you take care, hear? In this pouring rain its no safe to driver" Starr laughed

"No problem I'm used to it…anyway I should go good luck" she called as she ran toward her green SUV. Shivering in her thin brown camo long sleeve shirt, she wiped the salt from her hands onto her dark low rise jeans. Starting up her car, she grabbed The jouranl from the passenger seat. It was something her dad had showed her before he disappeared. She was pretty sure Sam and Dean didn't know about it. She sigh as she flipped the pages tryingf to find a reference to the demon she just killed._ ok dammit I know its in here somewhere…dean has always been better at this than me_ she though swallowing. She missed her brothers, and her dad. She started her car, and pulled onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Roswell, New Mexico

"Dean, we can go back you know" Sam said for the 3rd time in the past hour. After leaving The faith healer, dean had been depressed. Sam could tell he really liked Layla. She was a sweet girl, but dean as usual had insisted they keep going. Sam was just grateful he was alive. Dean looked over at him annoyed

"Sam for the last time NO, we have things to go."

"Dean you like her, ok I know you do"

"She's nice Sam, but that doesn't mean I like her in that way, with our work relationships ….well there not an option."

Sam just shook his head. His older brother really needed to lighten up sometimes. Back during the hook Man thing Dean had offered to stay because he though Sam and Lorie had hit it off. Which, they had but he wasn't ready for a relationship. He wasn't over Jessica, not yet. He wasn't sure if he ever would be. A though popped into his head. They hasn't seen there sister in over a year. With all the work they had lately extra help couldn't hurt, plus he missed her. He turned to dean

"Hey dean, I just had a though. Starr" he said matter of factly. Dean looked at him strange

"What about her?"

"We should get a hold of her. We havdent seen her in forever, and with your current condition and recent events, we need the help"

"Sam I told you I feel fine. He healed me remember"

"Yeah, but dean Don't you want to see her?" Dean sigh and pulleed over on the side of the rode. He put the car in park.

"Sam of course I miss her and want to see her. She has her own life at college, and I don't want to bother her. Its bad enough I dragged you into it." Samm stared at dean for a few minutes

"Dean you have gotten…..all sentimental since you were healed. I'm glad Layla could lighten you up for a change" Sam said smiling a little. Dean Rolled his eyes.

"Look She doesn't know Dads missing, and I would like to keep it that way. The less she worries the better"

"Dean she's not a kid, she's an adult like us. I think she can Handle it." Sam said reasonably.

"Whatever"

"Dean we have been unfair to her. She doesn't know dads missing, her own father, and she doesn't kow you almost died! Damm dean shes family" Dean glared at Sam

"Sam….she is not to know about dad..and especially about what happened to me"

"Fine what ever" Sam snapped turning to looks out the window. Dean shook his head and started the car. _Mybe Sam is right, mybe we should Gte Starr To help…damm dean get a hold of yourself…Youv already drug Sam into more shit than he needs_. Shaking his head he sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sky was turning a dark Blueish purple, as the day was winding down to night. Starr Drove her Green suv Down the highway, She barely noticed a Sign that said **Welcome to New Mexico**. She shook her head, and Looked at The Map she had in her right hand. New Mexico? Had she taken a wrong turn? Her cell Rang, and she picked it up

"Hello?" she said as she turned at a green light. There was, a pause, and a staticy sound filled the reciever. Starr frowned

"Hello!" she said again getting annoyed. Suddenly a voice, so low and fuzzy sounding, that She had to Concentrate just to hear it.

"19.…Red" The voice crackled from the other end. Something about the voice gave Starr chills.

"Who is this? What do you mean?" she asked firmly, but a little spooked. There was a small crackle again,

"Watch for…EX Mail" The voice whispered, and then Starr heard a rustle and then a dial tone. Starr sigh shakily and closed her phone shut and tossed it to the other side of the car. What the hell was That about? She pulled over at A motel 7. She was tired. She checked into a room, and took a shower. Once she was done she layed on the bed. Her Phone rang, and she hesitated, before answering

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Starr?" A Framilair Voice Said. Starr blinked and sat up straight. It Couldn't be she though

"Who is this?" she asked letting her breath out she had been holding. The Voice on the Other end laughed

"What, you don't know your own brothers voice?"

"Dean! Oh my god" Starr said grinning, she let out a laugh.

"Your surprised to hear from me?" Dean asked sounding hurt

"Well, yes! I mean I havent heard from you in almost 2 years how are you? Hows Sam?"

"Were both fine..how are you?"

"I'm good…I have to ask though why are you calling?"

"Just seeing how college is going" Dean said laughing a little

"Oh…well Dean, the thing is I'm not in college."

"Why?….wait you know what never mind that for now…Sam and I need to meet with you"

"Are you guys hunting for Dad too?" Starr ask quietly getting up and going to the Window.

"What?…Wait, you mean you kow hes missing?" Dean ask loudly over the reciever

"Of course I know dean, when I called for weeks and never got an asnwer from you and dad I knew something was up."

"Ok, starr we definetly need to talk where are you?"

"Albania, New Mexico" she replied looking at the map laying on the bed.

"Your kidding! So are we, well were in roswell…listen we'll come to you ok stay there we should be there by tomorrow morning ok"

"Ok, see you then…and hey you guys be careful ok" Starr said remembering the phone call. She deicded it was best not to mentin it for now. She closed her Phone and Sigh. She wanted to go to sleep, but Her nerves were on Edge. What did that phone call mean? Was she in some kind fo danger. Were Sam and Dean? She wanted tp brush it off as a prank phone call, but with all that she had seen, she had her doubts. She finally went to Bed, and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
